Late Night Visit
by VinCatFan
Summary: Cat has a late night visitor.
1. Chapter 1

**Late Night Visit**

So this is my first story written for Beauty and the Beast. Hope you like it!

Summary: Cat has a late night visitor. Character's thoughts are in bold italic. The usual disclaimers apply. Reviews are welcome.

oOo

It was late evening, well after 11pm, by the time Catherine Chandler returned to her apartment. All the lights were off since her sister, Heather, was staying with her boyfriend Josh that night. She locked the front door and left her keys in the bowl on the kitchen table. When she got in at this hour, Cat would rarely eat dinner, preferring to have something more substantial at breakfast. She favoured her right leg as she slowly limped to her bedroom. She couldn't wait to get into the bath for a good long soak. That is exactly what she needed to ease her aching ankle. She had twisted her left ankle while taking down a suspect earlier on that evening and did not have an opportunity to attend to it while she brought the man in for questioning. The adrenaline of the chase had numbed the pain but the walk up to her apartment had taken its toll. The knee-high black leather boots provided excellent support during times like these. **_Fashionable and practical too,_** she thought to herself. But, now in the safety of her home, her guard was slowly coming down and the pain in her ankle was beginning to demand attention.

She navigated the short passage to her bedroom by moonlight. **_Bed. Bath. Bed. Bath , _**was all she could think about. The door swung open and she flicked the lights on. She immediately looked at the open window to her fire-escape half-expecting, half-hoping that Vincent would be there, waiting for her.

**_If I ever needed the Doctor to give a house-call..._** she smiled at the thought. Feeling a little guilty, (but not too much), she imagined what it would be like to be taken care of by Vincent and the fantasy carried her mind away from the present moment. Would he coddle her and make a big fuss. Most likely he would lecture her about her safety and for not taking better care of herself. Then she would say it's only a twisted ankle and not a gunshot.

She dropped ungraciously onto the foot of her bed and began the lengthy process of stripping away the many layers. Jewellery were the first to go. Followed by the intricate and delicate removal of aforementioned boots. She limped into the en-suite bathroom and started her bath. She poured in arnica oil to ease her aching bones and slowly slipped into it's hot and sudsy embrace. Her thoughts never straying far from Vincent. It was like that all the time now.

He had visited her the night before to discuss the case that was closed earlier today. He was wearing his usual green army jacket and a fitted black shirt. He always had a clean smell and a slight hint of cologne. As if he had just stepped out of a shower... **_Shower... Vincent... _**Cat's heart began to race at the thought.

The bathwater had become tepid. **_Time to get the show on the road. _**Cat slowly raised herself out of the tub and flexed her ankle. Not a hundred percent healed but better than earlier. The trick with the arnica had helped a little. She slipped into a bathrobe and made her way back to the bedroom.

As she stepped into her room. She heard a low and raspy voice say "Catherine" from her fire escape window.

oOo


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_Author's note: Wow! A big thank you to you all for the awesome reception. I really appreciate all the reviews, follows and favourites. It has inspired me to start writing immediately. Here is the next instalment. A little longer than the first. Hope you enjoy! Character's thoughts are in bold italics._

oOo

Vincent had arrived at Cat's apartment not long after she had begun her evening ritual. He sat perched on the window sill outside Cat's bedroom, waiting patiently for her to complete her routine. He wanted to know how things had panned out with the suspect, Donahue, now in custody. What would happen next? Would the evidence that Vincent found at the crime scene be sufficient to lock Donahue away for good? Vincent felt good after what was a very long time indeed. He was beginning to really enjoy his new role as unofficial police consultant working closely with Cat. Before that first case, the days had seemed to blur from one into the next, now each day had focus and meaning. His days now had purpose**_. Feels good to have something to look forward to, instead of always trying to run away from discovery._** He could hear her inside, finishing up now. Could hear her satin robes sliding against her soft skin as she prepared to return to the bedroom. Could hear her uneven footfalls as she padded bare foot across the bathroom floor... Vincent frowned. Something was not right.

Although the bedroom window was open, he did not enter. He sat on the edge with his back facing the room, not wanting to startle Cat more than usual.

oOo

"Vincent!" said Cat in a startled gasp. She was dressed in a knee length pearl satin bath robe that covered her to just below her knee. Her hair was tied up in a messy bun and the steam from her bath had created damp ringlets that framed her flushed face. The heat of the long soak (and her heated thoughts of Vincent) had rendered her a charming shade of pink. She looked enticing and the Beast found her delectable. Cat was standing there looking vulnerable and fragile, no trace of the tough NYPD detective, the mask that she wore to work every day. No shield to hide behind. She was leaning on her right leg and the swelling on her left ankle now clearly evident.

"Catherine, what's wrong? How did this happen?" said Vincent noticing the ankle after making an appreciative sweep (a man is a man after all). With a swift swoosh he was soon standing by her side.

"Oh it's nothing," she replied. She tried to walk off towards her dresser and nearly tripped.

Before she could react, Vincent had her in his arms. He was carrying her as if she weighed nothing. His left hand cradled her beneath her thighs and his right arm held her tightly to his chest. Cat's skin tingled at the contact. His closeness making her heart beat much faster. Cat felt suddenly very hot indeed.

Vincent carried her to the right side of her bed and gently laid her down. He took up position at the foot of the bed and kept both her feet on his lap. Cat gulped.

"It happened earlier this evening. Donahue thought he would rather make a break for it then face questioning back at the precinct. I tried to run interference but ended up twisting my ankle instead." Cat smiled sheepishly, embarrassed at the disclosure.

"I did wonder about the boots, Cat. The streets and back alleys of New York are hardly high-heel friendly."

" So you spend time thinking about my boots, Vincent?" Cat countered. She was grinning at the idea of Vincent daydreaming about her boots. **_Serves him right! All's fair in love and war. Wait did I just say love?_**

"Your safety is always top of mind, Cat. But I must admit that the boots have featured from time to time." Vincent did not make eye contact as he said it. His warm hands were holding the injured ankle gently inspecting the sprain. He was in 'Doctor-Mode'.

Cat's eyes widened in response. She did not know what to say immediately. After a while she said, "Then I am glad I have Doctor Keller to make house-calls."

Vincent gave a sad smile. It had been a while since anyone had called him Doctor Keller. **_Wasn't that a lifetime ago. _**He pressed his palm firmly against Cat's heel. She didn't complain of any pain.

"Lucky for you. As you said. No breaks. Just a sprain. We should put some ice on this." He hands now rested on both her ankles, gently holding them and stroking the tops of her feet.

Cat was distracted by the motion.

"Catherine?"

"Hmmm"

Vincent chuckled.

"Catherine, do you have an ice pack?"

"Oh yes – one of the blue ones. Freezer door, always on stand by incase of such emergencies."

"On it"

Vincent gently lifted her legs and placed them under the quilt at the base of her bed.

"Back in sec.."

Cat smiled and nodded. As soon as Vincent left the room she grabbed one of the cushions on her bed and smothered her face in it.

**_Stop this! You're behaving like a high school girl with her first crush._**

Tonight was going to be a long one indeed.

oOo


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: Thank you all for the feedback, constructive criticism and words of encouragement. I appreciate all of it. I am writing this for both you and me! Hope you enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it.

Chapter 3

As Vincent made his way to the kitchen, he noticed that the passage walls were adorned with certificates, awards and commendations but only a few photos from Cat's life. It was strange but everything about her home and her life felt familiar to him. Over the years, Vincent had checked in on her from time to time. Never intruding but just wanting to reassure himself that she was alright. He had not done that for everyone he had saved during that time. Just Cat. From the beginning he felt a fascination for her. From their very first encounter when he had saved her life, he simply could not let go. He witnessed from afar how she withdrew into herself. How she closed off from her friends and family and became single-minded in her focus to succeed at her work. Her Mother's death was probably the main reason behind her career choice as well.

He had kept the article regarding the murder and Cat's interview about being saved by a monster. Her photo in the newspaper clipping was that of a young girl. Now she was a young woman. He was now standing in front of the refrigerator door, which was actually a collage of bits and bobs. Grocery shopping list, a to-do list but that wasn't what held Vincent's attention at this moment. There were a few photos from Cat's birthday held in place by magnets. There was a particular photo strip of Cat with Tess laughing in the photobooth amongst the several on display. Yes. Cat had grown up indeed. He quickly slipped the photo into his jacket pocket. He didn't think too much on his action. He quickly located the ice-pack, opened several drawers looking for a tea-towel and then made his way back to the bedroom where Cat was waiting.

oOo

When Vincent returned, Cat was sitting up frowning slightly. The ankle had begun to swell to the size of a baseball. It looked alot worse than it felt. But she was not about to confess that with Doctor Hottie in attendance. Vincent returned to his previous position and placed the ice-pack wrapped-in-towel over the injured ankle.

"Thanks, I should have done that when I first got home," said Cat.

Vincent "Hmm'd" in agreement.

"Am afraid you will have to stay off that leg, Catherine. No work for you until the swelling comes down. And don't even think of going for a morning run."

Cat's eyes opened wide and her jaw dropped a little in indignation.

"That is not possible. I have a case to close. We're holding Donahue but haven't charged him yet. And how do YOU know about my morning runs?" she said smiling.

"Have you been following me, Vincent?" her dimples appeared as she asked. It was now Vincent's turn to feel a little of the burn.

"Maybe, but not in a creepy stalker way." He raised both his hands as if in surrender.

" I just like knowing that you are ok. And your morning run does take you passed some dodgy areas. I have helped someone out in that vicinity in the past."

"I see. So you're like Spider Man. Keeping the citizens of Metropolis safe."

Vincent looked askance at Cat.

"Err.. " he scratched his five o' clock shadow.

"Not sure if you're confusing Spiderman with Superman there. But I like the analogy. But then that would make you Lois Lane or Mary Jane?"

"Love interest for a super-hero. Yeah. I think I could pull that off." Cat's eyes lit up as she said this. Sitting here with Vincent felt amazing. Perfect. Was there a world outside this apartment? She couldn't care less.

Vincent looked very sad and sombre as he spoke these words low and clear.

"I am no hero, Catherine."

"Yes you are! You are to me! You are to every single person that you have saved." Cat reached out and held his hand as she said the last part. She moved closer to Vincent and was now caressing his face. Holding him and holding the Beast in the palm of her hand.

"You are more than a shadow Vincent Keller. You are more than the darkness that is chasing you."

Vincent closed his eyes and turned into caress, kissing her palm. The words a balm to his wounded soul.

Cat smiled and tilted her head to one side. She didn't say anything further but her dimples were in full bloom. **_I knew it! I knew it! I knew it! I knew it! He feels it too!_**

Vincent didn't make eye contact again, just cleared his throat. He felt that it was suddenly very warm in Cat's bedroom. What was he doing? Where could this possible lead? What was he thinking? Cat was looking at him strangely. So he did what he always does. Run.

"You've had a long day, Catherine. You should get some rest."

"I should."

Vincent nodded.

"Thank you, Vincent. Thank you for taking care of me."

"Always Catherine."

And with that he was gone.

Cat reached for the bigger blanket on the bed and snuggled in for a good night's sleep. She sighed as she fell asleep smiling.

Vincent waited on her fire escape and only left for the warehouse when he heard the even shallow breathing of her slumber.

oOo


End file.
